


Dangerous To Know

by Synnerxx



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets Harvey drunk, even though he really shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dub-con, non-con, explicit sex, oral sex, rough sex, alcohol, domestic abuse
> 
> Since I forgot to link to it, there is a sequel to this called "Breathe Again".

It's not the best idea he's ever had, Mike admits to himself, looking up at Harvey from the floor. The other man is breathing hard, anger sparkling in his eyes as he glares down at Mike.

In his defense, he has never seen Harvey drunk and has no way of knowing how Harvey is when he's drunk. Okay, he probably should have listened when Harvey told him it wasn't anything that Mike ever wanted to see. Really, though, he never would have expected this out of Harvey. The sheer amount of anger being directed at him is terrifying.

"Harvey, please. Calm down." Mike leans heavily against the wall when he gets to his feet, one hand touching the tender spot on his cheek where Harvey's fist had landed moments ago.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Harvey shoves Mike back into the wall and Mike winces as his head bounces off of it. He blinks hard, pain lancing through his skull. 

"You never listen. You disobey and you smart off to me. Me. The one who pulled you out of the gutter and gave you something to work for. A purpose. I gave you what you needed and what you wanted. I gave you your job, I even gave you myself." Harvey rants, a wild look in his eyes.

"Yes, you did, Harvey. I'm very grateful to you for it." Mike tries to keep his voice soft and soothing, but it's not working. 

"You damn well should be. You'd be nothing without me. Still smoking pot with your loser buddy and not going anywhere in life because you'd be nothing. Less than nothing." Harvey spits at him. 

"You're completely right, Harvey." Mike murmurs, hoping that Harvey will calm down soon or pass out. 

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right." Harvey glares at him before he crushes his mouth against Mike's. 

There's too much teeth involved and it's nothing like the way Harvey usually kisses. It's soaked in alcohol and anger and Mike tried to pull away, but there's nowhere for him to go between Harvey and the wall. 

Harvey bites down so hard on Mike's bottom lip that he draws blood. Mike whimpers in pain and Harvey lets him pull away a little. Mike gently touches his lip and winces when his fingers come away wet with blood. 

Harvey looks him over. "Nothing that you don't deserve." 

Mike cringes back against the wall away from Harvey, trying to put distance between the two of them, but Harvey is having none of that. He grabs Mike by his tie and jerks him into the bed room, half strangling him as he goes. 

"Strip." He commands as he pours himself another glass of scotch.

Mike does, ignoring the way his hands shake. This isn't his Harvey. This isn't Harvey at all. He should have listened when Harvey told him that getting him drunk was a very bad idea. That it was dangerous. For both of them. He just hopes that his Harvey comes back because he's not sure how much more of this he can take. 

Soon he's standing naked in front of Harvey. He resists the urge to cover himself up because he has the feeling that would only make Harvey angrier. Harvey downs the rest of his scotch and stalks over to Mike. 

He looks him up and down, making him feel even more exposed. "What did I ever see in you anyway?"

He sneers at Mike and Mike does his best to remember that this isn't his Harvey, that his Harvey doesn't think these things about him. His Harvey loves him and this isn't his Harvey. It doesn't take away the hurt from Harvey's words though. 

Harvey shoves Mike down on the bed and crawls on top of him, his face inches from Mike's. Mike wrinkles his nose up at the smell of alcohol on Harvey's breath, but Harvey doesn't notice as he presses his erection against Mike's thigh. 

"Do you know what to do with that or do I have to teach you?" Harvey growls against Mike's neck as he grinds roughly against Mike's thigh again.

Mike nods. He can handle this. He can totally handle this. Harvey's teeth scrape against his neck and he whines. Against his will, he's starting to get turned on. His hands automatically begin ridding Harvey of his clothes, which is easy since he only has his shirt and pants on at this point.

Mike sits up when Harvey gets off of him to push down his slacks. Harvey tugs him off the bed and sits down on the edge of it. 

"Well, it's not going to suck itself, you know." Harvey smirks, gesturing down at his cock.

Mike swallows hard before getting on his knees in front of Harvey. This is different than all the other times. This isn't his Harvey and he's not sure he even wants this, but he'll do it because he really doesn't want to see what will happen if he refuses.

He strokes Harvey a few times and then takes him in his mouth, sucking lightly at the head of his cock. Harvey groans and tangles his fingers in Mike's hair, tugging hard. He thrusts his hips upwards and takes Mike off guard, making him choke, coughing and sputtering. He pulls away from Harvey and tries to control it. 

"Useless." Harvey rolls his eyes, but jerks Mike back over to him and forces himself back down Mike's throat. Mike manages to relax and control his gag reflex, but it's a hard feat and his throat aches with the effort. Harvey bucks his hips a few more times before jerking Mike to his feet by his hair.

"Condom. Lube. Now." Harvey shoves Mike in the direction of the nightstand. 

Mike stumbles, but catches himself and gets the items for Harvey. He drops them on the bed next to the other man. 

Harvey looks up at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." 

Mike picks up the condom and opens it, putting it on Harvey before stroking some lube onto his cock. He slicks up a few of his fingers and quickly preps himself as fast as he can before Harvey pushes him down on the bed. 

He jerks Mike's hips up and pushes his face down into the pillows. Mike muffles his scream when Harvey thrusts into him with no warning. It's hard and fast and Harvey doesn't seem to care at all if Mike gets any pleasure out of it. 

Finally, Harvey comes and then collapses against Mike's back, panting in his ear. Mike shifts underneath him, trying to find a comfortable position, but gives up when Harvey bites down on his neck. 

Harvey tosses the used condom on the floor and rolls over, tugging up the sheet. He falls asleep fairly quickly afterward. 

Mike lays in bed next to him, wondering if he should stay or go back to his apartment. Sure, he spent more time in Harvey's place than his own, but he really didn't even want to be in the same bed as Harvey, much less the same apartment.

In the end, he just takes a shower, the hottest he can stand and then curls up in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on the couch, ignoring the pain that throbs through him. He doesn't get much sleep and, when morning comes, he gets dressed earlier than usual and heads off to his own place, ready to brave the New York streets now that there's light out. He makes one last stop in the bathroom before he goes and examines his face. There's really nothing to be done for his swollen lip or the bruise on his left cheek. It's a nice reddish purple. He doesn't have any concealer, but it doesn't matter anyway. 

The apartment is empty when Harvey wakes up. He knows because there's no one curled against his side and the shower isn't on and there's no humming from the kitchen and the smell of breakfast cooking is absent. He sits up and groans, feeling a dull throbbing in his temples and then the events of last night come rushing back to him. 

He got drunk. He hit Mike. He said horrible things to him. Did awful things to him and then basically forced him into having sex. Harvey rushes into the bathroom and throws up, barely making it to the toilet in time. 

He stares at himself in the mirror when he's finished and wonders how he's ever going to make up for this. Who is he kidding? Mike's not even going to give him the time of day now and he shouldn't. He doesn't deserve it for what he's done. Even if he did warn Mike what would happen, he's the one that kept drinking and not keeping count, even if Mike was distracting him.

It's all his fault and there's no possible way Mike will ever forgive him. He can't even begin to forgive himself and suddenly, all he wants is Mike, here in his arms, back to the way things were. How they never will be again.


End file.
